Pink Ribbons
by Rushie-s2
Summary: “Syaoran! I have good news!” She smiled… Tomoyo didn’t look to pleased… “I’m…engaged to Yukito!” She cheered. I felt a sharp pain in my chest like it just got shot by a bullet. Oneshot :]


**Just popped up in my head this idea. : **

**So please review and tell me what you think. **

**In this the 2nd movie never existed and she never told Yukito how she felt and he rejected her and Syaoran never told her how he felt. In fact he kept it inside him for a long time. (There 20 now because she was 12 in the 2nd movie I know there was none…. But JUST HANG WITH ME HERE!) **

**Please enjoy. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**(Syaoran POV) **

It's been 8 years. Sakura… has grown more beautiful everyday as I watch her blossom like a cherry… uhh… blossom. I sighed as I sat on the bench and watched her talking Tomoyo, they had to talk… "In private"

They always had to now, it's like I always miss out. I wish I could be a part of her life, being a friend isn't enough to me. I rested my elbow on my knee and rested my chin on my hand; I let a cherry blossom leaf land on my hand softly. I closed it tightly in my hand as I thought of her. I looked up, she was laughing and giggling. She looked at me and smiled. It's been 8 years and I still can't seem to stop my face from going red.

She held Tomoyo's hand and they both skipped back towards me. Tomoyo had grown full on, like a beautiful 20 year old girl. She was wearing a light green dress that went up to half of the thigh; I guess it didn't matter to her because she and Eriol were deeply in love.

Sakura though was just…unexplainable… she was a wearing another one of Tomoyo's home made clothes but very casual. She wore a same type of dress but in rose pink with pink cuffs, and a matching ribbon in her hair.

"Syaoran! I have good news!" She smiled… Tomoyo didn't look to pleased… "I'm…engaged to Yukito!" She cheered. I felt my a sharp pain in my chest like it just got shot by a dart.

"Is…that so?" I said looking down at the ground so my eyes were hidden, I blinked my near tears away and smiled at her. "I'm so happy…for you."

She leaped in the air and gave me a hug! I blushed… as always. "I knew you would Syaoran. Now I got to go back to the apartment, Yukito will be back soon." She said running off.

I sighed… the pain I felt was unbearable. "Li…" Tomoyo said looking at me. "I know you don't want to see her marry some one else." She sighed softly at me.

"What am I suppose to do…" I said my eyes hidden by my messy hair.

"You'll know when the time comes." She said getting up and walked away.

I opened my hand as the cherry blossom drifted into the sunlight.

--

I walked stiffly home. Baringly able to bend my legs, the pain kept getting worst. Tomoyo was right I couldn't watch her get married to some one else…but what do I do, I can't stop her if she loves him. I leaned against the front door of my house.

I sighed and went inside landing on my couch… all that fluttered in my head was Sakura…

--

**(Sakura POV) **

"I don't see why you have to measure me all the time." I laughed.

"You're a growing woman Sakura. I mean you want the dress to fit snuggly right." She smiled measuring my waist.

"I guess."

"What about me?" said Kero?

" Ill make you a top hat and some cookies." Tomoyo smiled softly!

"WOO HOO! I hit the jack pot." He cheered.

"You're so greedy Kero, you better not eat the wedding cake before the other guests get to it." I snapped at him.

"Relax kid." He said yawning, "I'm going to sleep so keep it down will ya." I sighed as he left.

"There that should be right. I've already planned the dress and design but I just needed your sizes. So I should be done by tomorrow." She smiled…

"ALREADY!" I said shocked… she never failed to surprise me.

"Yup" Tomoyo was always happy. I smiled at her.

I fixed the ribbon in my hair, "So what about Syaoran?"

Tomoyo's eyes widened… "What about… him?"

"Did you suggest making him a groom's outfit?" I sad patting the ribbon on my head.

"You do know you just said Syaoran not Yukito." she said pointing out to me.

"Oops… My bad…" I said turning slightly pink.

"Well im going to finish the dress ok Sakura. See you soon." She said waving goodbye… I didn't say anything I just waved… how could I mistake Syaoran's name for Yukito…

---

**(Syaoran's POV) **

As the sun arose I knew I had to tell her. Even if she did love some one else I should just tell her. I ate a big breakfast even though I was in no mood to eat. I knew the pain in my chest would go away if I told her. Not heal…but maybe go away.

I had a shower… and I looked in the mirror… no wonder she doesn't like you Syaoran. Look at that hair… it's messy. It's an ugly color. Your eyes are an awful shade of brown… you're pathetic… I sighed… well here goes. I died my hair a whitish blonde color. I didn't like it but if I looked a bit like Yukito then maybe she would like me. I also put blue contacts… I sighed I hated my look…

I walked to Sakura's house… I sighed and knocked on the door. "Hello… oh it's you. What do you want." Toya said looking down at me…

"I came to see Sakura…" I said as we gave the most annoying eye contact with him.

"She's in her room." He let me in, putting out his foot to trip me but I jumped over it. I walked up her steps and sighed deeply before knocking on her door. "I SAID DON'T COME IN!" Sakura yelled…

"It's me…" I yelled softly, I heard her foot steps run to the door, she opened it and grabbed my shirt and yanked me in. She stood there…with the most …unspeakable dress ever. It just matched her so much. Tomoyo was there she had just finished putting the dress on her. **(A.N: It's the dress from CCS 2nd movie) **

"Syaoran what did you do…" she said unhappily to my hair.

"I thought you would like it…" I said turning slightly pink…

"Syaoran I liked you the way you were." She smiled… scrunching up my hair with her hands. "And you're eyes…" She poked me in the eyes…

"Oww…"

"Don't worry I've got them…" She ran into the bathroom and got some brown hair dye. She poured it on my head… should let that set and you'll be fine… she said smiling close to me. I blushed… I looked away…

She stood up, "Tomoyo do my hair please."

"Happily…" Tomoyo said… she put ribbons in her hair. Sakura sat on the bed as Tomoyo sat behind her and did her hair. I sat next to them… I stared in awe at Sakura… She looked at me with a slight pink in her cheek I don't know if it was make up… "Ah…" Tomoyo said upsettingly.

"Oops sorry Tomoyo…" She said upsettingly…

"Don't worry I'll do it again…" she said fixing it…

Sakura looked at me from the corner of her eye… I felt a little un assured…

"So why'd you come here Li." Said Tomoyo…

"Uhh…" I couldn't tell Sakura now that in loved her. Not while Tomoyo was here. I sighed… blushing a little… "I just wanted… to check on her. So now I better go." I said standing up and walking to the door.

"Wait!" Sakura said standing up.

"UHHH!" Tomoyo said upsettingly. She had to do the hair all over again.

Sakura grabbed my hand… she blushed a bit causing me too. She dragged me to the bathroom. "You're hair…" She washed the dye off and it was gone. My hair was brown again…I dried it with the towel I threw it away and it landed on her head. I laughed at her as she peeled it off.

"Look at your hair it's messy again." I smiled pulling on of the ribbons of her head.

"You should have seen your hair!" She laughed dropping the towel on the floor then slipping on it. I caught her in time… she landed in my arms… I felt her soft complex body land in my arms. I blushed… as she held on to my shirt. "I…sorry…" she said looking up at me… I leaned in... so did she…

"Sakura I haven't finished your hair." Tomoyo said in the door way.

Sakura pulled her self out of my arms… "Sorry. I'm coming." She said letting go of my shirt… she looked back at me. "See you Syaoran."

I sighed still standing there… with one of the ribbons in my hand. I left silently…

---

**(Sakura POV) **

"I'm done!" Said Tomoyo happily, She let out a big sigh and fell back on the bed.

"Wow! It's looks great! To think you have to do it again on the day of my wedding." She smiled…

Tomoyo let out a big sigh… "I can't wait…

"Nor can I!" I smiled… looking at the mirror.

"Sakura… Do you love Yukito…" Tomoyo said looking at me…

"Of course I do! Why would you say that…"

"Of course you do… How do you love him like family? Like a friend. Like some one you respect. He is Yue after all. Do you really love him… or do you feel you just have too…" Tomoyo looked at me with no expression…

I looked deep in my heart…I loved Yukito…but it wasn't…love, love….

"I…don't know." I said staring at my self in the mirror…

"What about Li…" Tomoyo said softly… looking away

I felt a struck hit me when she said his name. I turned a bright red as my cheeks turned hot. I clamped my hands together and placed on my chest. I thought Syaoran was…sweet and his turned very handsome…

"I don't know… there's no way he likes me anyway. I can't call it off…" I sighed...

"Oh Sakura you're so clueless…"

"Phwee…" She said blankly…

"That's part of what makes you cute…"

"I'm marrying Yukito and that…is final…" I said stomping out of the room…

"Sakura… it's bad luck for me to see you in your gown before the wedding.."

"YUKITO!"

---

**(Syaoran POV) **

I sat on my bed at my house looking out the window. The brown leaves floating past…I pulled out the ribbon from my pocket. It reminded me of Sakura's laugh… I fell back on the bed and sighed… how I wish to have her in my arms just one more time.

_Fringgg… Fringgg _

My phone rang… "Hello?"

"Hey Syaoran it's Tomoyo…I have something to tell you… I'm not sure if you're going to like what you have to hear, for I don't feel so comfortable telling you. Sakura just bumped into Yukito and there having the wedding… tomorrow… she wanted me to tell you…bye." Tomoyo hung up before I could say a word.

Not that I wanted to. The receiver was still in my hands up to my ear… I was to shocked to do anything. What was I going to do…

--

**(Tomoyo POV) **

I stared out the window, as the leaves fell. I rubbed my arms to keep warm. "You're going to catch a cold…" Eriol said coming up behind me putting a dressing gown on top of my.

"Thank You…" I said…

"Tomoyo-Chan, what's wrong besides Sakura I know you better then anyone else." He said now rubbing my arms…

"Nothing…just a little worried…" I said lowering my head, I placed my hand on top of his as he rubbed my arms.

"Don't worry Tomoyo-Chan…fate may not be there but it's just waiting for the right time." Eriol said looking out the window with me…

--

**(Wedding day/ Sakura POV) **

_Knock knock _

"Tomoyo-Chan!" I squealed with delight…

"Are you ready Sakura-Chan?" She said opening the path to the limo.

"Yeah lemme just grab this and that!" I said grabbing things.

Tomoyo put her hand on mine. "No need iv got the same things at home." She smiled… "Everyone's going to be there Sakura… Chiharu, Rika, Yamazaki, Eriol, Naoko, Naruku and even Mr. Tereda…and of course…Syaoran…" She smiled before walking to the limo.

My heart stopped at his name… I had never felt this way for him before I thought it was all innocent. I sighed… the more I thought about marrying Yukito it hurt… I ran after Tomoyo and went in the limo. I rested my chin on the hand and stared at the window as the cherry blossom petals flew past as we drove to Tomoyo's house.

--

"Ok Sakura how does that feel? I added some ribbons to the trail. SAKURA! YOU'RE A DESIGNER'S DREAM!" Tomoyo beamed with the stars in her eyes again. "Now you need something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue."

"Something new can be the dress, that you made." Sakura smiled… "Something borrowed? Umm…"

"I'll be putting ribbons in your hair, there mine? There sort of borrowed." Tomoyo said tilting her head to the side.

"True…" I smiled

"Now something old…" Tomoyo said confuzzled. I walked over to her and held her hands.

"That would be you, you've been my oldest bestest friend of all time. I'm really glad you could make this dress and everything and I'm so glad you can make it to my wedding I hope you and Eriol will live happily." I smiled…

"Thank you Sakura-Chan." Tomoyo said giving me a hug. "Now what about something blue…?"

"Oh…I don't know?" I said pulling away… "We'll think about that later! Now let's do my hair!"

--

I sat on the chair in front of the mirror as Tomoyo did my hair. "Sakura you've created you're vows right?" She said tying part of my hair…

"No…I didn't know what to say…" I said clamping my hands together in front of my chest.

"Say what's in your heart Sakura… what you really feel for him." She smiled…

"But-"

"Oh dear… I can't find the other pink ribbon. I don't think I have another one… oh my…" I remembered Syaoran pulling on of the pink ribbons out of my hair before I landed in his arms. Thinking about it made me smile, my cheeks turned into a bright pink as I thought about it. Tomoyo looked around in her draws… "Well looks like we uncovered you're 'Blue' I tem!" She smiled holding a blue ribbon.

--

"It's time Sakura…" Tomoyo said grabbing my hand and leading me to the limo. "You look beautiful don't worry about it…"

We sat in the car for the drive to the church… which seemed like a long time.

--

**(Syaoran POV) **

I can't do this… I can't watch them get married. I'll just stay here. I sat on the couch eating ice cream… I sighed as another moment of "The adventures of Kero and Suppi" came on. I turned off the telly as that just reminded me of Sakura…

I put the ice cream back in the fridge. I walked to the window as cherry blossom petals fell on the floor I gathered them up and threw them out as they fluttered away. I let out my hand as I felt it rain… I closed the window and shivered. I put my hands in my pockets… feeling silk. I took out my hand reavling the pink ribbon.

"What am I doing?" I looked at my watch. The ceremony had already begun, I shaved my face and put on some nice clothes. I had to be there for Sakura…

**(A.N: From now on instead of – to change it I will do to change scenes which means if I do – that means the upcoming scene is Syaoran in his POV and means the upcoming scene is Sakura in her POV. Hopefully you understand:…) **

I sighed as I walked out of the limo. Accompanied by Tomoyo instead of my dad, The doors opened, and my dad stood next to Toya and Yukito on the other side. It made me nervous as all the people stood up and turned to look at me. I gfulped but with Tomoyo holding my hand I felt reassured. I looked around… everyone was here from Mr. Tereda to Ms. Mitzuki

I tried my best to smile, I looked around for a certain face but I couldn't find it…

--

I ran to my car and started it… "Come on, come on…" It started to rain as it showered down I started driving to the church…

My trail was getting wet at the sudden down pore… if everyone wasn't looking I would have used shield so I wouldn't get wet. I sighed… Where is he…? I walked to Yukito as he smiled sweetly and linked my arm.

"Welcome everyone to this couples wedding."

--

_Brrmm Brrmm _

Oh no… not at this time! I banged the horn as the car rolled to a stop… I ran out and ran in the direction of the church. The pouring rain hit me like buckets and buckets. I didn't stop I had to…

"…And, if anyone object to this lovely couple to get married, please stand now or forever hold you're peace."

I held my breathe… would anyone stand… I saw at the corner of my eye Eriol holding Tomoyo's hand tightly…

**(A.N: The church is a normal church with hard seats but the part where they talk to the priest and stuff is on a 2 step layer:… ok now when I do it means it quickly shows Sakura's POV and – means that it's back to Syaorans!) **

**(Syaoran POV) **

"WAIT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as the doors flew open…I was soaked…

Sakura turned and stared at me as her eyes pierced me… her eyes glittered and I could swear she was going to smile… But I came her to do one thing… I walked up to her and I held her hands as she looked down at me. "I love you…Sakura. I pulled out the ribbon from my pocket and placed it on the ground in front of her.

I bowed and turned around and started walking away.

I watched Syaoran walked away, everyone stared at him, he was soaked. I couldn't believe he just said he loved me. Tomoyo was right, I am clue less. When he blushed, when he stared at me… when he came over… it was too tell me he loved me.

I looked up at Yukito with the saddest eyes… he shook his head… "Go…" He smiled…

I smiled and stars appeared in my eyes. I held the bouquet with one hand and held my dress with the other so I could run… Syaoran turned around and I leaped into his arms.

--

I caught her and she hugged me intensively. "I love you Syaoran…" I hugged her even tighter back. "I love you too…" I held her cheek and her waist, her arms around my shoulders and neck… I leaned in… and I softly pecked her on the lips before wanting more. My heart did somersaults and I couldn't help but smile. She teared a bit from joy and…

"Ahem…" Said Toya…

"Oops…" Sakura giggled… she turned around and everyone, well the girls anyway especially Chiharu got ready to toss the bouquet.

"It is said that if you catch the bouquet, the person you are already in love with will love you forever and ever it is all so said that you will get married and then abducted by a bunch of dwarf aliens and then they-"

"CAN IT YAMAZAKI!" Chiharu said banging him on the head playfully…

Sakura threw the bouquet it landing surprisingly in Tomoyo's hand. Tomoyo looked at Eriol who held her by the waist and kissed her full on that the bouquet fell on the floor!

"SEE I MISSED IT DINGBAG!" Chiharu said to Yamazaki playfully choking him.

"Hahmm…" Sakura giggled… I blushed a shade of pink but still with a smile… and carried her to the 'Just married' Limo…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**I hope you liked my one-shot… **

**I hope it's ok…. I just want to make it so here it is! **

**I'll update my other S+S/T+E story soon guys! **

**Luv ya heaps **

**S2helly **

**PS. Review :**


End file.
